Viva Piñata 3D Paradise
Viva Piñata 3D Paradise is a Nintendo 3DS game developed and published by Toucan in 2011. It is the second handheld Viva Pinata game and the fourth game in the main series. Welcome to Pinata Island What if... there was a place, far across the sea, where every Pinata was a living, breathing creature? What if... YOU were invited there, then given the land and the tools to help build the Pinatas a home? 'Welcome to the world of Viva Pinata!' As it happens, Pinata Island is a place with an important purpose. Right in the middle of the island, surrounded by gardens, is Pinata Central. When Pinatas from the gardens are ready to be all that they can be, Pinata Central sends them blasting off around the globe to share their candy at any party in need. Then, when each Pinata has finished bringing happiness and excitement to one party, it returns to the island to start the whole amazing process all over again! Now you can experience Pinata Island life for yourself, on land that once belonged to the most well-known and gifted gardener of all, Jardiniero. Do you have what it takes to follow in such famous footsteps? Good luck! Deeds to the Garden Gameplay The game is a sandbox game where players use various tools and supplies to create a garden to attract Pinatas. As the game progresses, the player will have access to more supplies to attract different kinds of Pinatas. Modes 'My Garden' This is your main garden, and the heart of the game. Use your skills as a gardener and Pinata raiser to attract new residents to your paradise. Decide whether you want to aim for 100% completion or set some of your personal goals. You can save up to three gardens. 'Just For Fun' As the name suggests, this is a quick and easy way to create a temporary garden where everything is free. Use it to experiment, test your ideas and practice strategies for improving your real garden! 'Episodes' Allows you to play any episode you've unlocked. New episodes will become available as you make progress in the main gardens, and playing through these episodes will grant you knowledge of more advanced techniques and tactics. 'Romance Minigames' Play any of the maze mingames that you've successfully completed. Controls * - Move cursor * - Action/Select * - Discard/Cancel * - Rotate camera, hold both for top view * - Zoom in * - Zoom out * left, up, right - Tool shortcuts * down - Highlight an Alert *'Start' - Pause game *'Select' - Return to garden Tools and resources 'The Journal' The journal given to you by Leafos is constantly updated with new details as you make progress and discoveries. Alerts, Leafos' comments and a log of garden events are also stored within its pages. Read the journal at any time by tapping the Journal icon on the touch screen. 'Alerts' Leafos and others will use these to get your attention. When alerts appear on the top screen, press down to highlight one then press to read it. You'll miss out on a lot if you ignore them! Press Select to return to the garden from the Alert bar when you're done. Garden tools Born gardeners only need a few tools, and Leafos will provide these when she thinks you're ready. Tap the touch screen to select a tool. Holding down lets you use it, while puts it away. As your garden improves, so will your equipment! 'Shovel' At first you'll use this to remove junk and discourage pests, but later its abilities will allow you to shape the garden in more literal ways. 'Watering can' During watering, watch the meter and be careful, you mustn't let your seeds and plants dry out, but it's just as unhealthy to water them too much... 'Grass seed packet' A special, never-ending supply of instant grass seed, crucial to a green and healthy garden! Hold down to start growing and let go to stop. Other seeds come in all shapes, sizes and quantities, but be sure you're actually planting them (by pressing ) rather than just dropping them (by pressing ). Dropped seeds may not grow immediately or at all, although they can be picked up again and properly planted. 'Surface packets' Similar in use to the grass packets, these allow you to change the terrain of your garden by covering it with either sand or snow. How do they work? Real Pinata Island magic! Incredibly advanced science! We're not actually sure. 'Fertilizer' Careful use of fertilizer will give you access to a whole new level of plant growth. Use the right fertilizer up to three times on the right plant, and watch the results! Fertilizing trees is slightly trickier, as the fertilizer must be applied at the right time. 'Signs and boards' Dotted around the garden are boards and signposts that provide access to useful features, such as important information. Every garden comes with a How To Board, offering easy walkthroughs of various operations. The Bouncer Board lets you shut out any Pinata species that you've taken to Master Romancer level, such as the Tower of Sour allows you to ban any species of Sour Pinata that you've tamed. You can even follow a Signpost to the Dessert Desert or Pinartic areas of Pinata Island. It's a wild country out there, what will you find! 'Tricks & variants' While most Pinatas can be coaxed in straight from the wild, some exotic species and more colourful variants can only be earned through trial and error. A little experimentation (with a Pinata's diet, for instance) may reward you with changes in appearance, or entirely new species. If you hear a rumor or have an idea of your own, see where it leads you! Experimentation can also lead to a Pinata performing a trick. Each species can learn up to two tricks (one at a time) when you wave your Trick Stick tool in mid-trick. Then just use the Trick Stick again on the Pinata at any time to see it perform. Pinatas that know a trick or two are always valued more highly. 'Time' The in-game clock makes life easier in that it helps you keep track of the times when certain chores need doing, when your helpers (if any) start and finish for the day, and when different types of Pinata are active or docile. 'Leveling up' Around the clock is the all-important experience gauge, with petals that turn blue as you work on your garden and attract new Pinatas. Fill the gauge to raise your player level, which in turn could trigger tool upgrades, bonus garden space or brand new Pinata appearances! Characters *'Leafos' - Leafos is the one person on Pinata Island that you'll talk to most regularly. She'll do all she can to help you prove yourself, and you won't get far without her advice, so try to stay on her good side! *'Storkos' - Is it a bird? Well, not quite. But Storkos does soar through the island skies delivering eggs wherever two Pinatas are expecting a baby, and she takes her job very seriously (even the costume). *'Seedos' - The eccentric Seedos is a great source of new seeds. Problem is, he'll happily talk about seeds for hours. Some people end up falling back on physical methods of removing him from their garden. *'Dastardos' - Watch out for an appearance by the sinister Dastardos when a Pinata gets sick. Don't let his cheerful song and talk of 'fixing' the poor creature fool you, as Dastardos is no doctor. No, he's more of a Reaper... *'Jardiniero' - Pinata Island has yet to see another gardener as gifted as Jardiniero. Legends say he could grow any plant and summon almost any Pinata. Now it's your turn to work the land that was once his! *'Doc Patchingo' - Freshly qualified in all the latest techniques for curing, healing and repairing Pinatas, Doc Patchingo has come to Pinata Island to set up his new practice. If a Pinata is attacked, loses a fight or eats something poisonous, call the Doc as fast as possible. Helpers for hire Need a hand with the daily chores? No problem! Head over to the Village Inn and see if any Helpers are looking for work. Once they're employed, it's your responsibility to keep them safe and happy (try letting them finish work early once in a while). A miserable helper won't be much help to anyone! *'Sprinkling' - Keep forgetting to take care of your watering duties? She'll make sure all your plants and seeds are well doused. *'Weedling' - If you're suffering a weed invasion and you don't have time or know how to deal with it yourself, look no further! *'Gatherling' - She'll take any fruit, vegetables, or other produce lying around your garden, sell it and bring back the profits. *'Watchling' - Specializes in driving out pests. His success rate isn't perfect, but he will scare off more Sours than tame Pinatas. *'Diggerling' - If you buy into the stories of buried treasure on Pinata Island, he'll mine down under your garden and see what's there. Acquiring Pinatas The best gardens have the best Pinatas, and naturally this is the reason that you're here striving to create a paradise of your own. Pinatas have to be attracted to a garden, and each species has separate requirements for appearing, then visiting and finally residing on your territory. Some look for a certain area of grass or water, some are drawn to other species, and most are looking out for a suitable food supply. Of course, you don't have to rely on guesswork for all this. Highlight a Pinata, and its requirements will be displayed on the Touch Screen. Follow the requirements and eventually a monochrome visiting Pinata will bloom into full resident colour. As a finishing touch, you can name the newcomer by highlighting it and tapping Rename. One more happy resident! 'Pinata Finder' The fastest and easiest way to locate a Pinata living in your garden is by using the state-of-the-art Pinata Finder. Tap the Pinata Finder icon on the touch screen to bring up the Pinata Finder, then simply scroll through the list to find and jump to the one you need. The ever-flexible Pinata Finder can also be tweaked to apply to plants, houses, garden features and more. Just highlight something in your garden before bringing up the Pinata Finder to see a specialized list. Candiosity Each Pinata resident in your garden has its own candiosity gauge. Only when it's full will a Pinata be ready for a trip to Pinata Central, where it'll be matched up to a party in need. There are many ways to increase a Pinata's candiosity: offering it sweets or food (each species has its own likes and dislikes), giving it a comfortable home, adding accessories and winning contests are just a few things to try. But Pinatas can also lose candiosity and get depressed if you don't look after them properly... When one of your residents is fully candied up and ready to go, highlight the special Pinata Central crate at the edge of the garden, select Pack, chose the Pinata, and it'll come winging its way over to us to fulfill its destiny. Don't worry, we'll send it back soon, and the experience will make it more valuable than ever! 'Sweets' Standard Pinata Sweets, Happy Sweets and more powerful Joyous Sweets all increase a Pinata's candiosity when eaten (Pinata Sweets also increase value). Each Pinata contains Life Sweets, spilled if the Pinata is broken open from damage or illness and respawned as a non-resident outside the garden. Toxic Bad Sweets are left behind by sour Pinatas and Ruffians. Smash them before any of your residents are tempted! Romance Sweets can be used as a one-off substitute for romance requirements if a Pinata has already fulfilled the requirements at least once. Housing and romance 'Pinata housing' If you're working your way up to the Pinata romancing stage, or just want to keep your residents feeling safe and happy, you can hire a local artisan (a builder to you and me) to put up a Pinata house for one or more species. Once you've commissioned a house, choose a site in the garden and press to confirm. If the cursor turns red, the site is either too small or obstructed, so try rotating it to fit (use the touch screen to rotate) or finding a new place. Then wait for the building work to finish, reveal the house and usher your Pinatas through the front door! 'Pinata romance' When you have a Pinata house and at least two same-species residents, you're ready to start romancing and ultimately having your own Pinatas born within the garden rather than attracted in from outside. Highlight the likely Pinata pair by selecting one with and leading it to the other (again, by selecting it with ). If they don't show any interest, check the touch screen to see if their romance requirements have been met. A heart above your Pinatas indicates success, and only the romance minigame stands between you and a brand new offspring. Then it's time for the romance dance, an egg delivery from Storkos, a brief cocoon stage and finally a Pinata born and raised in your very own garden! A blue heart over a resident's head signals imminent romance, just as soon as you make room in the garden to accommodate one more Pinata... 'Romance minigames' To make make romancing a success, each species has its own maze minigame to tackle. Completing the maze means not only guiding your Pinata toward its partner on the other side, but also picking up hearts along the way. When the hearts on the gauge at the bottom of the top screen begin to turn blue, you've collected enough. Any more that you pick up will give you a bonus and boost your performance rating. Hit the Loather boundaries enough times and you'll use up all your chances and fail the game, leaving both Pinatas broken-hearted and unable to even consider the idea of romance again for a while. Be extra careful of the blue Loathers, as they'll latch on and follow you around if you get too close! During the game, you can press to switch between a top-down and a third-person viewpoint. Each has its own advantages, so don't hesitate to skip between them as often as you like! Complete the maze, and your performance will be rated based on factors such as time taken and hearts collected. Each Pinata's maze becomes trickier to finish as you draw closer to Master Romancer status, but it's worth doing your best as a great performance can be worth more than just leaderboard boasting, it can actually affect what's inside the Pinata egg... Local services 'Village shops' The local shopping establishments accept the standard island currency, the chocolate coin. Use the coins that you earn, win and scrape together as you work to pay for any of the items and services on offer, which in turn will lead you to a better garden, more valuable Pinata residents, wider fame and greater riches. 'Costolot's Store' A fine place to pick up seeds and miscellaneous goods. Lottie here also likes to do some buying of her own, so feel free to offer her your unwanted items. 'Paper Pets' Miss Petula offers a range of Pinatas and accessories. Some accessories have happy bonus effects, though there is a limit on the number each resident can wear. 'Post Office' Sending and receiving goodies in crates is a key part of playing with friends over Nintendo Wifi Connection. Fanny Franker at you friendly neighborhood Post Office will be only too happy to help! 'Willy Builder' Gruff craftsman Willy has proven record in constructing Pinata homes. There's no better choice to ensure the privacy and comfort of your residents. 'Bart's Exchange' Bart the Tinker is still around and still focused on the art of turning one thing into another tenuously related thing. Not only has his range expanded, but Tinkered items now feature in some Pinata requirements. Trouble in the garden 'Sour Pinatas' Not all wild Pinatas are harmless, some really live up to the 'wild' name. Sours appear when certain conditions are met just like any other Pinata, but whatever the species, you can bet they'll be nothing but trouble. Protect your seeds and other Pinatas in any way you can until your unwanted guests are gone! Very good gardeners have been known to tame Sours and get them to revert to their normal, friendly Pinata forms. That's one way of getting a new species in your garden! 'Weeds' Just as some kinds of Pinata are less welcome than others, so will all manner of weeds spring up in your neat vegetable rows and flower beds given half a chance. The thistle, for instance, spreads quickly to fill any empty ground, and your Pinatas aren't likely to be happy about getting prickled at every turn. So remember, the only good weed is a... well, some would say there is no good weed. If you can't find a use for them, get rid of them as soon as possible! 'Fights' On the whole, Pinatas avoid confrontations unless provoked. However, some species such as Kittyfloss and Barkbark are natural rivals and will happily attack one another, while parent Pinatas always fight to protect their young from danger. Pinatas actually fight by bombarding each other with missiles, the Cinnamonkey, for example, throws banana skins. If you want to break up a fight, try using the shovel or watering can, but there's no guarantee you'll get the result you were hoping for... 'Ruffians' The Ruffians are a band of hooligans under the control of Professor Pester, the self-proclaimed 'evil genius' of Pinata Island who wants all the Pinata candy for himself. With this in mind, he sends out his minions to smash, bash and trample the most valuable gardens, with not so much as a thought for the owners' feelings. You'll know the Ruffians by their angry red masks and destructive behaviour. Don't waste your time trying to win them over like Sour Pinatas (although you could try appealing to their natural greed instead). Just get them out of there before they end up ruining the place! 'Sickness' Upon occasion, one of your Pinatas will fall under the weather (or be injured in a mishap) and require medical attention. For this kind of work, Doc Patchingo is your best bet. Be sure to summon him to the scene before Dastardos catches sight of the ailing Pinata... Artic and Desert The party business is booming, and Pinata Central needs to expand and keep up with the times. That means new Pinatas! No longer do you have to wait for Pinatas to decide of their own accord that they want to live in your garden. Now you have the option of going out into the wide world and retrieving them for yourself. New areas of Pinata Island, the Dessert Desert and the Pinartic, have been thrown open to explorers for the first time. Both areas are chock-full of new species to catch and bring back to their new home in your own little corner of the world. Interested? Just take your pick of sand or snow, follow the appropriate signpost from your garden (the right one should be fairly obvious), and you'll be there in no time... 'Trapping Pinatas' Things don't quite work the same way when you're not in your own territory. In the Pinartic and Dessert Desert, Pinatas wander around in a familiar fashion, but acquiring them is an altogether different matter. The wildernesses are not yours to cultivate. All you can do here is set traps and bait. Both can be bought from Langston, who runs the only shop for miles around. Once you've chosen a trap (some are stronger and more expensive than others), set it down in the main area and lay some bait on the trap. Then you can wait and 'manage' the situation by scaring off unwanted Pinatas, head back toy your own garden and wait for an alert that tells you the trap has been triggered, or manually spring your trap in the hopes of perfecting the timing. To activate the manual trigger, highlight a trap and press to trigger the trap. After a trap has been sprung, you can highlight the sprung trap and press to post trap now. Either way, the crate (with or without a Pinata inside, depending on luck, trap strength and Pinata determination) will be delivered to the Post Office for you to unpack into your garden. If your expedition is a success don't forget to check the requirements of your new recruit and make sure its surroundings are comfortable! Photo Mode See an amazing sight or accomplished something that you want to keep on record or flaunt to friends online? The in-game photo mode makes it as easy as pie (and everyone loves pie). While playing the game, tap the camera icon on the touch screen to activate the camera mode, then train the lens on your chosen subject, and snap away. Any photos taken can be viewed in your journal, and can be saved to either to the game card, the system memory or an SD card. Pictures saved to an SD card can be uploaded to your computer. Co-op If you're tired of all the challenges, try indulging in a little collaboration. The Co-op function allows a second player to drop into a garden and lend a hand at any time, even in mid-game. This player gets his or her own cursor and access to the best tools from the start. When he or she does something helpful, a special 'magic' gauge begins to fill which grants a powerful one-off use when full, it can heal a sick Pinata, tinker or fill a candiosity meter, amongst other things. Once used, the gauge empties, ready to be filled again. It's a powerful incentive for co-operation! Customization Viva Pinata 3D Paradise is all about customization, and that goes for both your garden and the Pinatas in it. After a Pinata has become a resident and been given a name, you can customize it. Visit the Pet Shop (or trade with friends) to obtain accessories, from hats and jewelry to more specialized items. There is a limit to how many accessories you can attach, so spend wisely. 'List of accessories' *'Baseball cap' - Baseball used to be Pinata Island's number one sport. A fight broke out between two teams, which wasn't too bad as Pinatas are used to being hit by baseball bats. *'Beaded wig' - If beads are your thing, this is definitely the accessory for you. *'Beanie cap' - Why not give your Pinata one of these? It instantly turns it into a potential future software engineer. *'Bell' - Someone once gave one of these to a Moozipan who got very excited and couldn't stop producing milk. This may be a common (and useful) side effect... *'Bling teeth' - Gold teeth first became popular when Pinatas found they ate so much candy that their teeth gained an attractive yellow hue. But it didn't do much for their breath, and so bling teeth were invented. *'Bonnet '- This accessory is so embarassing, the shock of wearing it often causes Goobaas to lose their coats. *'Bottles' glasses' - A breegull turned up on Pinata Island once and sold these glasses to the pet shop. They were highly sought after, so more were made. A very strange and angry-looking thing turned up not too long later, and closely related to the Profitamole, and bought a pair himself. *'Bunnycomb ears' - Make your Pinatas the life of the party with these cute ears. They'll dance so hard they won't be able to walk straight for weeks. *'Buzzlegum keeper's hat' - Has a strange effect on Buzzlegums, it makes them produce honey. Perhaps it's the feeling of identity that makes them happy to do this or the brain control chip inside each and every one, who knows? *'Combat boots' - Popular with troublemakers, these hard-wearing boots are perfectly suited to leaving a great big footprint on a Pinata's... lawn. *'Doenut stalker' - A great hat for exploring the wilds of Pinata Island. Not intended for Pinatas that obsess over Doenuts and call them late at night then hang up. *'Extreme sports goggles' - This radical accessory takes your Pinata's sporty vibe to the max, man. Also good for a bit of welding. *'Fake fin' - A practical joker's dream and a beach goer's nightmare! *'Fake rosette' - Your Pinata a bit of a loser? Well, make its day with this great accessory. Tell it that it's for being your favourite Pinata (before sending it off in a crate). *'Fez' - This hat has a fascinating history that anyone acquiring it is encouraged to look up prior to wearing it. *'Fruity hat' - Rumors say that this hat was made by a famous toucan, but how would they know if they didn't see her make it? It has a strange effect if worn by a Taffly. *'Geek glasses' - Software engineers and scientists swear by these when it comes to pretending to look intelligent. *'Halo of Hardiness' - No one knows the true origin of this head accessory. It seems to have flooded the market and taken Pinata Island by storm. *'Headphones '- Pinatas love to dance, and where would a good dancer be without good tunes to be inspired by? That's where these headphones come in, they allow a Pinata to dance on the move. *'Howdy partner hat' - Another hat well-suited to keeping the sun out of your eyes at high noon. Essential for some folk but nothing more than a fashion accessory on these shores. *'Knight helmet' - A helmet as used by early Pinata Island settlers to help defend themselves from the anticipated attack of the natives. Sadly there weren't any, so it became more like and ornamental piece of armor. *'Princess hat' - A fairy tale hat that may just lead to your Pinatas finding their own 'happily ever after'. Or they may face ridicule from their friends. *'Rashberry hat' - This accessory is from a time when a group of Rashberries tried to start up a Pinata Island police force. However, they gave up after everyone kept shouting 'human' at them. *'Rashberry helmet' - This was another accessory used by the failed Rashberry police force. Ruffians would throw stones and try to knock it off as they walked around. *'Red nose' - One foggy winter's night, many claimed to see a UFO in the night led by a strange Pinata, possibly a relation of the Doenut. That strange Pinata apparently had one of these, and ever since, this accessory has sold loads. *'Reporter's camera' - Standard Pinata yada yada issue. Takes 50 shots per second. When you absolutely positively, gotta snap every celeb in the room, accept no substitute. *'Safety hat' - Offers more protection to Pinatas that most other accessories. Very popular with a certain Fudgehog. *'Sailor hat' - Hat as worn by sailors and wannabe sailors. Maybe wearing this accessory will inspire your Pinata to seek out a new career! *'Spiked collar' - Quite a fashion statement, the spiked collar is great for itchy fur on the underside of a Pinata's chin. *'Superhero mask' - Kapow! Make your Pinatas feel like they're the only thing standing in the way of total destruction of the garden by some crazed, would be world-dominating madman (or woman). Special powers sold separately. *'Sweaty headband' - On hot days, this accessory can be wrung out to produce a great-tasting sweet drink. Bottoms up! *'Tail bow' - Great at tidying up long pieces of paper fur. *'Tap shoes' - One is hot and one is cold. Also used for tap-dancing. *'Top hat' - Possibly the tallest hat in all the world! Top that. *'Weathergirl wig' - Reduces IQ by 50%, but wearers of this wig really do have more fun apparently. Pinatas *'Arocknid' - If a Cluckles had this many legs, people would shout hooray and fire up the barbeque. However, an Arocknid's legs seem to make people cautiously reach for a rolled-up newspaper. *'Badgesicle' - Does the Badgesicle have a certain part of its anatomy that can only be described as rough? Let's put it away, if Badgesicles sat in trees, would the branches be so smooth that birds would slip off. *'Barkbark' - The Barkbark is man's best friend. His qualities are loyalty, cheery disposition, obedience and every now and then slobbery over-friendlyness. *'Bispotti' - A pretty little Pinata, naturally inclined to be happy in even the smallest of gardens. It's very fond of poppies, for reasons not hugely difficult to grasp. *'Bonboon '- Red is nature's warning color. Danger! Beware! So, perhaps the Bonboon eats a lot of curried beans? *'Bunnycomb' - Vets call them Bunnycombs, Pinata lovers call them bunnies, farmers call them vermin. Hungry creatures may even call them dinner. *'Buzzenge' - Aloof and mean-looking, the Buzzenge will probably be the first bird of prey to visit your garden. *'Buzzlegum' - A generally good-natured Pinata insect, valued for its honey. But it does have a sting and has been known to use it... *'Candary '- Not only is the Candary small and yellow, but it can 'detect' poison gas in mines. Not pretty but practical too. *'Camello '- Mind those jaws! And the spit! And hooves! You can see why that barbarian fellow ended up socking one of these in the face. Plainly some folks around here have more affection for the, er, noble desert steed. *'Cherrapin '- This Pinata is perfectly adapted to its life. It has strong flippers to pull over land and through the water. It has strong jaws for feeding and it has a tough shell for... er. Well, obviously to protect it from... er birds. Yes birds flying overhead, carrying... anvils, and er... pianos. *'Chewnicorn '- Symbolizing purity, this mythical creature can only be seen by innocent maidens. It is one of the most beautiful creatures... probably, if I could see it. *'Chippopotamus '- Chippopotami must have the worst glands in the entire Pinata Kingdom. I mean, they don't eat a lot, not really, but you never see a slim one. *'Choclodocus '- Were there prehistoric Pinatas? I thought Pinatas were discovered in China by Marco Polo who then brought them to Europe. The tradition then transferred to South America by Spanish explorers. All this was a long time after dinosaurs. It's as if someone wanted be cool without thinking it through properly. *'Chocstrich '- A famously flightless Pinata, with a scarily long legs! Particularly scary for whatever it decides to chase down for dinner... *'Cinnamonkey '- Everyone loves Cinnamonkeys with their cheeky faces and mischievous tricks. The more the better, and the very best thing is to take a barrel and quite stuff it with the little tricksters. *'Cluckles '- Right from the beginning, scrambled, boiled, or fried, then there's the cute fluffy bit (ahhh), then we dive back into roast, boiled or fried. How can there be any left? *'Cocoadile '- After some soothing, the Cocoadile's lethal snout becomes home to nature's widest grin. *'Crowla' - When you see the Crowla, think less 'dark, sinister, grave robber' and more 'refuse collector'. It may stop that shiver tickling your spine. *'Custacean '- Where you find a beach, you'll find these little Pinatas. They tend to be a bit grumpy, because those claws are not ideal for evenly spreading sun lotion, and they almost always get sunburned. *'Doenut '- Fast and flighty, not the sort of Pinata that you'd expect to get caught and eaten. Unfortunately the horns on its head pick up TV signals and transmit them straight to its brain, a lethal distraction. *'Dragonache '- The ground shakes as it moves, the trees quiver when it roars, its breath can scorch the earth. Truly incredible and utterly terrible, and all the more desirable for it. *'Dragumfly '- The Dragumfly is a master of flight. It can hover over or skim the water, which is even more amazing when you consider how large it is. A little-known fact is that its four wings and 'Tally Ho!' call inspired 1940s pilots. *'Eaglair '- The mightiest of the birds of prey, the Eaglair has earned respect through its natural nobility, tempered strength, and thumping great talons. *'Elephanilla' - A Pinata worth boasting about, but be prepared to pay for its huge daily diet and a certain amount of property damage. *'Fizzlybear '- We all know the stories of an unfortunate incident with a girl and some porridge. Do you know why she really ran away? Underneath their chunky, furry coats... they were BEARS! *'Flapyak '- This Piñata is a cousin to the Moozipan. Where the Moozipan enjoys gossip, the Flapyak prefers peace and quiet. Although the Flapyak may be considered to be more difficult to make resident than the Moozipan, you should find it's just as productive. Warm up the milking shed! *'Flutterscotch '- Like a scrap of paper buffeted by a gentle breeze, this common Flutterscotch flutters around the garden. It's not particularly pretty, or useful, but I'm sure something wants to eat it! *'Fourheads '- Imagine the intellectual power! Four brains working in unision! A pity that someone skimped on the limbs, or this creature may have been a revolution. *'Fudgehog' - Luckily the island doesn't have any busy roads or these easy-going nocturnal critters might end up in short supply. *'Galagoogoo '- Did the Galagoogoo sit in thorn bushes once too often? Even now, scientists are coming to blows to decide if this animal is nocturnal because it has huge eyes or if it grew huge eyes because it couldn't get up in the day. *'Geckie '- This little lizard pinata enjoys the bright sunshine and sand between its toes. Of course no-one would find living in a desert much fun unless they had already caught a bit too much sun... and accidentally roasted their brain. I'm sorry, did I say that out loud? *'Goobaa '- The Goobaa is famous for its accomodating nature and its dreams of world peace. Look, even Goobaa wool is almost blonde! Must be something to do with the watercress flowers it loves to eat. *'Hoghurt '- Beauty experts will tell you that the way to get an amazing complexion is to use mud masks. This Piñata loves mud, but you wouldn't really use it as an example of the benefits of using mud packs. *'Hootyfruity '- The Hootyfruity is a bird of prey famous for its wise nature. How wise is it to fly around at night through trees? I'm surprised that we don't see more Hootyfruities with black eyes. *'Horstachio' - Bigger and stronger than most Pinata steeds, and a good sign that you're on the way to earning your racing stripes. *'Jameleon '- The master of disguise, able to blend into any environment and, unlike some Syrupents I could mention, it's not obsessed with giant robo-tank. Where is it now? No, seriously, where has it gone? *'Jeli '- A highly elusive creature, sporting a natural shaggy coat that protects it from the most extreme weather conditions. *'Juicygoose '- Juicygeese were once used to guard instead of Barkbarks. This suggests that they are belligerent, but in fact they just want to appear useful. Useful Pinatas don't tend to end up roasted, with gravy... yum! *'Kittyfloss '- Sure you can buy a Kittyfloss, but is it your pet or do you belong to it? Just when you think you've stamped authority on the situation, you'll find a 'present' in your shoe. *'Lackatoad '- Saturating with toxins, who knows what this poor Lackatoad is seeing? It's like a bad dream that you can't wake up from. *'Lemmoning '- The Lemmoning has no sense of danger. For example, if there were a boulder balanced precariously on a stack of cream buns, we would see the danger and avoid the whole thing. A Lemmoning would feel hungry, grab the nearest bun and tuck in. Lemmonings can process sweeties by converting one kind into another - you'll need to practice to find out how that works exactly. *'Lickatoad '- Do you know who started those stories about Lickatoads turning into princes after kissing pretty girls? LICKATOADS DID! Lock them away, then pass me the wart cream please. *'Limeoceros '- When Pinata Central was built, they needed a way to transport Pinatas around the island. Limeoceri love to dance an Irish Jig, so the brought in off-road trucks, equipped with Irish folk music and loudspeakers. As the limeoceros followed the music, they hammered new roads over Pinata Island. The Limeoceros is still helpful - see what happens when Professor Pester comes a calling. *'Macaracoon '- The Macaracoon is just naturally sneaky. You can trust it to behave now, but its twitchy movement doesn't inspire confidence. *'Mallowolf '- After settling down for the responsibilities of family life, the Mallowolf becomes a completely different creature. *'Moojoo '- The Moojoo has stopped going to parties, because if it stands still for a minute, the other guests start piling their coats on its antlers. It was funny for a while, but the next day the poor Moojoo wakes up with a very stiff neck. *'Moozipan' - With no milk deliveries to the island, having this Pinata around is the best way to guarantee a supply of calcium goodness. *'Mothdrop '- It is hard to see in the dark, so bright colors would be a waste of time. In the day, the Mothdrop sleeps so it needs to disguise itself from predators. That is why it is brown. *'Mousemallow' - Likely to be an early visitor to your garden. Excellent hearing helps keep it safe from Pinatas higher up the food chain! *'Newgat '- Ever wanted a Jameleon but found they were too expensive? Your old Lickatoad looking tired and out of date? Get a Newgat, functions like a Lickatoad but with all the expensive Jameleon styling that you love. *'Parmadillo '- The Parmadillo is very well prepared. It has a hard shell for protection, and it can roll up into an impregnable ball. No-one knows what this preparation is for, and the Parmadillo seems reluctant to spill the beans. *'Parrybo' - An eye-catching Pinata, but with a voice as loud as its plumage, it's not a good choice for anyone with sensitive ears. *'Peckanmix '- Other birds may declare themselves to be the 'most beautiful creature in the world' (yes Swanana, I'm talking about you), but the Peckanmix has the class to really carry it off. I'm sure this amazing looking Piñata will ruffle some feathers. *'Pengum '- The diligent, waddling old statesman (or woman, I'm no bigot) of the tundra. The Pengum is an obvious example of a Piñata drawn in from different climes. Still looks good in non-resident monochrome too. *'Pieena '- Here's a Piñata that just can't stop laughing. You can explain this by saying that it has a very positive outlook on life, but I suspect it's because the Pieena is one sandwich short of a picnic. *'Pigxie '- There is something very, very wrong here. I think this is a lesson in right and wrong for us all. That nagging voice in your head sometimes gets it right! *'Ponocky '- Clippety, cloppety. Little hooves tapping on the ground, the swish of a well-combed tail and a gentle snort. What garden is complete without a Ponocky? *'Polollybear '- Many years ago, a group of Fizzlybears became fascinated with playing hide and seek. The games got more and more extreme until the whole group had moved up to the snow covered parts of Pinata Island and turned white. Now they are almost invisible most of the time. Technically, they are 'winning' the hide and seek game, but there aren't as many Polollybears as there used to be. *'Pretztail' - This foxy character is quite easy to keep, as predators go. It's most at home prowling around in the quiet hours after sunset. *'Profitamole '- All that time spent underground has deteriorated the Profitamole's eyes so that they can barely see. This has probably saved the species because, let's face it, Profitamoles don't look too hot. *'Pudgeon '- Pudgeons are fitted with GPS tracking systems, so like a feathery boomerang, they always come back. Take them on vacation, load them up with duty free and avoid hassle with customs. *'Quackberry '- 'Jack of all trades, master of none' describes the Quackberry perfectly. It can walk, fly, and swim, but not particularly well. It just can't lose that waddle. *'Raisant '- Small and red, like little buses, but with legs... and antennae. Raisant can angry easily, because they don't understand why other Pinatas want to ruin their schedule. *'Rashberry '- Round and wobbly, pink and jolly, a Rashberry is a Pinata that hasn't realized just how tasty it looks. When it's scared it makes a cool squealing noise, which only encourages cruel people. *'Reddhott '- Imagine scorching the furniture when you sit on it. Imagine having to move every few seconds in case the ground underneath you is set alight. What kind of life is that? Who is responsible for this? *'Roario '- What makes a King of Beasts? Big hair, a heroic jaw line, physical strength, and occasionally snacking on your subjects. *'Robean '- This cheeky little piñata adds a splash of colour to the frozen wastes of Piñata Island. No matter how cold and bleak, the Robean is always cheery and full of bounce. How irritating. *'S'morepion '- If you have these Pinatas in your garden, make sure you check your boots before starting work. S'morepions love the cozy confines of footwear to nap in, and they will sting you if you threaten to crush them with your feet. Better still, they like to keep in practice with their stings - and a Ruffian is a good target. *'Salamango '- Do you like curry? Really, really hot? Now imagine that ALL THE TIME. Goodness knows how this affects bodily functions! *'Sarsgorilla '- Here we go again, another video game with a big ape in it. Can someone explain to me why the guy who write games are so fascinated with really big apes? *'Shellybean '- Now I'm all for security, but surely the Shellybean takes it a step too far. It has a shell house on its back, and needs another house to sleep in a night? *'Sherbat '- When Pinatas were just evolving, what would eventually become the Sherbat was developing a taste for extreme sports. For a time, it looked like street-pizza extinction. That freak with the sagging armpits became a legend! *'Smelba '- Smelbas have many endearing qualities... that most people ignore because they are fixated on the smells that come from this misunderstood little Pinata. That said, if you want to send a Ruffian packing, fire this stink-bomb in the right direction. *'Sparrowmint' - If someone told you they had never seen a Sparrowmint, they must have never opened their eyes or be green with a ray gun. Now if only there was a good use for them. *'Squazzil' - No matter what has happened, disasterm illness, family tragedy, Squazzils are always bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. It can get really annoying. *'Swanana '- Sophisticated, refined, almost regal, you may think the Swanana is a fine-looking bird, but you'd be wrong. The Swanana prefers the term "gorgeous!" *'Sweetle '- Ancient Egyptians worshipped the God Khepri, who was associated with the beetle. On Pinata Island, the Sweetle is just another bug, so don't let it convince you to lend it money. Despite what it says, it does not have worshipers who will pay you back next Thursday. *'Sweetooth '- Sweetooths like playing table tennis. They are surprisingly skillful with their broad paddle-like tails, which they use to return almost any shot you can fire at them. *'Syrupent '- The only thing the Syrupent has in common with the less reputable members of its family is its shape. 'What kind of a snake is that' you may say? The best kind. *'Taffly' - It's not just the buzzing that's annoying. They can fly and stick to walls, which are cool abilities. How do they use them? By standing on the worst kinds of stuff and then standing on stuff you're eating! Grrrr. *'Tartridge '- This little Pinata seems calm and sensible, but in a party situation it loses its head! After the events of the Pinata Flying Club Christmas party, the Tartridge lost its pilots license. Grounded, and all because of that trick with the egg whisk and a bar of soap. Still, at least the feathers seem to have grown back... *'Tigermisu '- This Pinata is so chilled it never even changes out of these stripy pajamas. Just because it looks like an oversized tabby cat doesn't mean you can forget about treating it with respect. I've heard stories about hunters armed with nothing more than a bowl of warm milk and a bow on a string. All they ever find is the hunters' hats lightly sprinkled with salt and pepper. *'Twingersnap' - When it comes to improving something, it's obvious that two is twice as good as one. This is the next step in Syrupent evolution. But they aren't just two heads, the left head is touch-sensitive too! *'Vulchurro '- Vulchurros tend to have a bad name, but if you think about it, they are planet savers. They are a totally organic, completely natural, self-contained, recycling plant. You don't even need to take the 'trash' out, they will come to you. *'Walrusk '- It's a little known fact that the Walrusk is Piñata Island's response to 60's flower power. All the hippies grew their hair long and the Walrusk wanted to join in. However, the Walrusk is not particularly hairy, so it had to grow its teeth instead. I wonder why they didn't continue to follow fashion - would have been nice to see the Walrusk version of the Afro in the 70's. *'Whirlm' - Every garden has to start somewhere, and it's harder to keep Whirlms out than it is to keep them in. Ancient wisdom says: 'Whirlms are the foundation of any successful garden'. *'Zumbug '- Exotic, elegant, and with a striking appearance, the Zumbug is so much more than a stripy Horstachio. It's also one of the favorite snacks of jungle predators! New Pinatas *'Candycrane - '''Look at this amazing bird, It's pretty...Wait What? It's a birdy your going to love. *'Fruican''' - You might be asking yourself: "How can the Fruican see with a beak that big?". Well, that's something that we can't figure out either. *'Mintgull '- If a Galagoogoo sees this new species of pinata flying about in the world but it's nature is alright. *'Donkaroni' - Why do donkeys have macaronis for their tails? Because it's a Donkaroni. *'Pickotter -' Swimming is Pickotter's favorite games to play. It loves swimming and eatting fish for it's meal and it even falls in love with Macaccoon. Gallery Pinatas Bunnycomb.png|Bunnycomb Buzzlegum.png|Buzzlegum Crowla.png|Crowla Fizzlybear.png|Fizzlybear Fudgehog.png|Fudgehog Horstachio.png|Horstachio Lickatoad.png|Lickatoad Parrybo.png|Parrybo Pretztail.png|Pretztail Raisant.png|Raisant Pickotter.png|Pickotter (A New Pinata) Other VivaPinata3DparadiseUSA.png|North American box art VivaPinata3DparadiseEUR.png|European box art VP3DPUSA.png|North American game card VP3DPEUR.png|European game card VP3DPicon.png|3DS menu icon Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Rare Games Category:Toucan Category:Nintendo Category:Viva Pinata Games Category:3D Games Category:Handheld Games Category:2011 Category:Games published by Toucan Category:Games developed by Toucan Category:Sandbox games Category:Sequels Category:Online Games